Oil lubrication systems are commonly provided in gas turbine engines to feed oil to bearing housings to lubricate bearings. However, oil leakage may occur at the junction between oil tubes and the bearing housing. Oil leakage must be avoided as the presence of uncontained oil in engine portions may cause hazardous conditions and consequences to the engine, human health and environment.